The Last Vampire
by siannonm
Summary: Three hundred and thirty four years ago, all vampires were wiped out by a King. All except one. For his revenge he kidnaps the kings daugter and turns her into a vampire in hope to repopulate the world with vampires, in the future.
1. Chapter 1

They stood around a fire chanting the old spell of the gods. Three women and two men each sliced a clean cut along their wrists and tilted rich thick blood into the fire. A rush of flames licked up into the air of the high raised cave. In the distance a girl screamed.

"It's time. Addison, Byrne, Corliss and Daralis begin the chant." the women spoke in a high deep voice a voice of a wise old woman.

They all began chanting at the same time as the old women whispered her own spell and placed a blood covered weed into small velvet bag.

The Screams became closer as a tall god like man entered the room pulling along a girl.

"Is it ready?!" He bellowed in a rough stressed voice.

"Yes master, just do what you need to do." She finished carrying over the velvet bag.

He pulled the girl over onto a rock slab. All the people around the fire now moved over to hold the girl to the rock slab.

"Let go of me! Who are you!?" she screamed struggling to get the people off her.

The tall man sat over the top of the girl and bent over till his lips barely touched her neck.

"Your father is an evil man princess and he has killed all my kind and you are going to be my consort." he smiled placing a kiss on her neck.

She gasped at how cold his lips were.

"Begin Witch." he said biting into her neck.

She screamed as the pain shot through her. Then to her surprise the pain left and became a hot desire. The people let go of her and stepped back to pull a lid off a concrete coffin. The princess wrapped her arms around the man and arched her body to his.

She began to feel weaker as the last of her blood was drained from her body. He retracted his teeth from her neck and whispered into her ear.

"I will no longer be the last vampire." he sat up, pulling the girl up with him. He cut his throat and lent her to him.

"Now drink child for in years to come we will both rise and become one with the new world."

She began to drink his freezing cold blood. Faster and faster until she had took all she needed. He laid her back gently as she slept.

"Okay so everything is right on time. Right now the King will be looking for her so we need to act quickly. Witch hand me the bag and then burry us quickly.

The King and his men are close. I can feel them." he finished picking up the princess and carrying her to the coffin.

By the king and his men made it to the cave, it was too late. There was no sign of anyone being in the cave.

"Dig now! We are not leaving until I find my daughter!" he barked the order to his army of men.

After hours of digging the ground of the cave; they found nothing. The king's daughter was gone for eternity her soul doomed to the fiery depths of hell.

"That's that then. My daughter is dead. Come we leave now." He said in a sad tone.

If only the king ordered the dig in the walls they could of found the princess but it would be to late because the princess was already beginning to change.

Time went by and still the two vampires lay asleep in the now eroded cave, waiting on the day when someone would stumble across them. Luckily for them there time had come. Three hundred and thirty four years later.

"There is no way in hell that you are going to get me across there." Hallie complained.

"Well it's either walk across here or stand there by yourself until dark." Keaton replied walking over a narrow man made bridge.

They had both planned a hike through the woods to get away from their nagging parents.

"This is so not funny Keaton!" she yelled after him. "Do this, do that, god do I ever get a rest?" she muttered to herself.

When she made it to the other side Keaton was nowhere to be seen. She wandered around looking for him getting very agitated.

"Come on Keaton! This isn't funny!"

"Hey come look at this!" Keaton yelled walking up a steep bank to reach his sister.

"What is it? You better not be playing some sick joke on me."

"No I'm serious it's weird. Its right down here." He finished side stepping down the bank.

Hallie slowly followed him down, moaning all the way to the bottom.

"You finished?" he asked looking annoyed at his sister.

"No but….wow what on earth is that?"

"I know right." He replied placing his hand on an oval shaped rock.

"It's like a giant egg." Hallie blurted out.

"Something is moving."

"I bet it's a prehistoric creature. Like a dinosaur." Hallie joked placing her hand on the rock to.

The sound of a fist knocked on the other side, gradually getting louder and louder.

Then a fist appeared from the rock. Part of the rock hit Keaton on the head and knocked him unconscious.

"Keaton! Wake up!" Hallie screamed shaking her brother.

"Now why is a beautiful young girl such as yourself, doing out here so far from civilization?" a tranquil voice asked.

"What did you….Oh my"

Hallie was bewildered by the man stood in front of her.

He was tall and muscular, with shoulder length brown hair. For some reason he was dressed in a warriors suit, all black and grey.

"Looks can be deceiving young one." He smiled walking towards Hallie.

The pulse in her neck became a somewhat a pain in Blains throat.

"My you smell nice."

He bent down to her as she stumbled onto the ground.

"Now you would be a very good start." He sneered at her.

"What…what do you mean?" she stuttered shoveling herself back from his piercing eyes.

He launched at and Hallie let out a shrilling scream as his teeth sank into her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on her cold lifeless skin. So long had it been since she felt and breathed fresh air. Did she even need to breathe anymore?

She stepped out the coffin while accidently stepping on a person. The man lying on the floor was different somehow, his clothes, his hair and height. All the people she had known had all been small and dressed in some form of robe. Everything she had known had changed as her human life had been taken away from her.

Keaton awoke from his unconsciousness restless as the pain from his scalp burned. He sat up cradling his forehead in his palms but jumped back when he realised he was not alone.

"Who are you?" he asked puzzled.

She looked at Keaton puzzled. She bent down to his level.

"Well I'm Keaton Wilson nice to meet you." he greeted holding his hand out.

The girl took his hand but instead of shaking his hand, she smelt it.

He smiled in amusement at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Hallie Come here you got to see this!" Keaton yelled taking hold of the girl's wrist.

What is taking her so long? He thought.

Parts of his memory came to him from before he was knocked out.

"SHIT! HALLIE!" he screamed rushing up from the ground.

He startled the girl and she reacted by doing the only thing she knew and that was to attack. Keaton found himself rolling down a hill with a girl attached to him.

When they reached the bottom Keaton pushed the girl of him.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked in an angry and upset voice.

He had to find his sister but the now mad girl was getting him more lost in the now darkening forest.

"Are you crazy? It's getting darker and you just pushed us down a huge hill. Not to mention my sister is missing." He shouted walking towards the girl.

She circled him smelling his blood from the cut that appeared on his arm from the tumble.

The smell was so inviting to her she just wanted to lick it off his arm. The boy Keaton was no longer a threat to her but a meal walking towards her. She snatched up his arm and licked the blood away.

"Hey get off!" he yelled trying to take back his arm but it was no good, she was too strong for him.

She didn't like it; it was cold and had lost all flavouring.

"You must bite the neck Princess." A familiar voice in her mind instructed.

She let go of his arm and grabbed his face between her hands, his eyes where the weirdest colour she had ever seen; a cyan blue colour. They caught her by surprise as they pierced hers.

"Do it now!" the voice ordered more urgently.

"NO!" she screamed and let go of his face.

She ran towards the trees to hide herself from Keaton's confused gaze.

"Hey! Were you gone?" he shouted after her, following.

"Stay away from me!" she growled hiding in a bush.

The only thing in view was her stunningly beautiful eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Man you must have a bad case of personality disorder."

"You come near me and I'm going to kill you!"

"I hardly doubt that I am far stronger than you."

"Do not doubt who I am boy your blood is making me thirsty. Now leave!" she finished taking off in the other direction.

Keaton caught a glimpse of her starlight coloured hair flow by.

"God she's fast" he said to himself running after her.

He found his muscles giving in on him. They had worked to much energy and they need to rest but he couldn't give in, he had to get out the now pitch black forest.

Suddenly his luck had turned around, in the distance the sound of a car grew nearer and nearer. His muscles awoke again and he sprinted for the road. The car was so close if only he could run a little faster he would make it.

Keaton jumped in front the car and waved his chaotically above his head. The car skidded to a halt to let him in.

"You asking for a death wish kid?" the old man bellowed as he wound his window down.

"I need a ride into town please?"

The man sighed.

"Okay get in."

Keaton ran around to hop into the pick four by four truck.

"What you doing out here at this time?"

"I lost my sister and found a very strange girl wondering. Not to mention I was knocked unconscious by a fist that came through a rock."

The old man looked Keaton as if he wasn't all there.

"Sure kid, where you want dropped off?"

"Just the junction." He finished putting his hands on the car heater.

Ten minutes later Keaton found himself standing outside the police station readying his self to report his missing sister.

"Hey there you are, I've been looking all over for you." a familiar but different voice shrilled.

He turned to look upon his sister. She looked different but somewhat the same. She was so much prettier but so pale, she stood out like a ghost in the dark night.

"You've been looking for me? I have looked all over the bloody forest for you!" he shouted walking towards his sister.

"You just vanished across that stupid bridge thing and left me! When I finally did follow, you were gone. Then Theon found me and brought me back here."

"Who the heck is Theon!?"

"Him" she pointed at the tall man leaning on the hood of a car.

"You know you should thank me for bringing her back." He said pulling on a body length leather coat.

Keaton found it hard to see him as he was hidden in the shadows.

"Thank you." he replied.

"It was not a problem but I would like to ask you one thing."

Keaton nodded into agreement.

"You didn't happen to see a girl out there. She would have been small and has very long starlight hair?"

"Matter of fact I did but I lost her. She is one freaky girl."

"Yes she is." He finished like he was saying it to his self.

Then he disappeared.

"Right-you-me, home now." Keaton finished grabbing his sister's arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Theon ran as fast as lightening through the darkened forest, searching for the one woman who angered him, the one girl who was going to help him take back what was rightfully his, the world. If she denied her future with him he would torturer her mind until she joined him.

"Come now Ember, we have work to do." He said to her mind.

"I will not join you! You destroyed my life, you soulless get." She sneered back to him.

This angered him even more. He began sending painful images to her mind of the murder of her brother Aymes.

"Yes Ember it was my wife who did that, than your idiot of a father killed her. Now come to me or I'll show you worse!" he shouted in her mind making her head spin.

Ember ran her way to his scent. When she saw him through the trees, she leapt and landed on his back. She sank her fangs into his neck and began to draw his blood. No matter what happened to her now, she made it her job to kill him.

He screamed in pain as he tried to grab her from his back.

He grasped her shoulders and flung her across the forest. Her body hit the tree bringing it down with her.

"I will kill you before you destroy this planet!" she barked slowly standing up.

"This I will wait to see." He breathed as he held his neck "Now we must go before sunrise."

"Why? We will not burn right away."

"I would like to feed out of sunlight and I have found the best place for this." He finished taking off on a run.

Ember gained her energy and followed. She would never follow him if she had another choice but she was hungry.

Keaton awoke to his sister leaning over him.

"Jesus! What are you doing in my room Hallie?" he gasped as he sat up.

"You smell so good." She said leaning into her brother.

He freaked and pushed her off the bed.

Hallie's facial features changed and she growled at him. Keaton looked at her shocked as to how his sister was acting.

"Are you feeling okay? You look like hell."

"I am fine." She hissed as the sun hit her face.

Quickly, she jumped into the shad of his room.

"Get a grip Hallie. I have to get ready for work so will you please leave."

"No, I am fine right where I am." She said sitting down on the floor.

He gave up and grabbed his work uniform to get ready in the bathroom.

What was the matter with his sister? He thought as he put on his uniform.

Once ready Keaton walked out the house; grabbing a slice of toast, and walked to the bus stop.

As he stood there he could her rustling in the shadows behind him. When he turned he saw a familiar colour of hair.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked pulling back a branch but when he looked there was no one there but a body of a dead man.

Shakily, Keaton pulled out his cell and punched in the police number.

While on the phone he checked for a pulse.

"No. No pulse, defiantly dead." He said standing.]

Sickness took over him. He couldn't keep it down any longer.

He threw up in the bin next to the bus stop. He dialled work.

"Hey Greg, I'm not going to make it in today." Pause "Yeah I know but I have just found Mr. Tinton dead in a push."

Pause "Thank you Greg a week will be fine." He finished hanging up the phone.

He slowly made his back home after the police arrived.

When he got home his mother was standing in the door way to his room.

"What's up mom?"

"Your sister is acting weird. She won't leave your room."

"I'll sort it, don't worry." Keaton finished moving his mom away from the door.

As he walked in he spotted his sister bunched up in the corner, looking really pale. Her eyes grew black and around her eyes were white.

"You smell so nice. Come give me a cuddle brother." She sneered clawing her way to stand.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing is the matter, I'm just hungry."

"Then go down and eat then."

"No silly, the sun hurts and in don't want food I want you!"

"Ew no Hallie! Get out my room!"

She burst into deep laughter.

"No you pathetic human, I want your blood." She growled showing him her teeth.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled backing into the door.

Hallie flinched in pain when he said that word.

She began to cry.

"I need your help Keaton. My body hurts and I'm so hungry."

Keaton ran for the curtains and closed them. Big mistake of course.

Hallie leapt onto his back and bit into his throat. He screamed as the pain shot through him.

"Get off! Your frigging crazy!" he shouted walking backwards to slam his sister against the wall.

He slowly fell weak till he hit the floor.

"Now, now child let go of the human." The chilled voice said.

She retracted her teeth and stood.

"This is not the way you hunt. Come let me show you. The light won't hurt as much as you have sustained your thirst." He finished taking hold of her hand.

When Keaton opened his eyes he was gone.

"What on earth is going on in here!" his mother yelled.

When she noticed his neck bleeding she screamed.

"Oh my god, we need to get you to the hospital now." She ended helping her son to the car.

As he sat looking at the trees fly past, he noticed the starlight hair flowing through the forest. He guessed that she was following him.

"I need your help." A soft voice asked.

He opened his eyes slowly to look at the beautiful girl.

"You need help? My sister just attacked me. I think I'm the one who needs help"

"You will be fine but your sister will not. I need you to help me kill a vampire"

Keaton laughed out loud.

"A vampire? Are you crazy?"

She did not like being called crazy so she let her teeth extend; Keaton was now looking at fangs.

"Okay, I believe you, what about my sister?"

"Your sister is dead now. I am sorry." She finished vanishing into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

He had been in the hospital for four days now and was finally being released. Still he knew what he was going to be doing when he left the hospital. Well at least he thought he did, he didn't really know anything now. Now that he knew that vampires where real and that his sister was one now. When he walked to the exit of the hospital he saw the girl whose name he still didn't know. He walked fast and looked her straight in the eye.

"Okay if im going to help you I need to know your name."

"Ember and I'm glad you came to your senses. Its dark now so it shall be easy to find him and your sister." She said walking out the doors.

He quickly followed on.

"So where we going?"

"To Theon's hunting ground."

"Where's that?"

"Where do most people go on a Friday night?"

"The clubs down town."

"Yes so that is where we are going." She finished disappearing into the night like a shooting.

It took me a while to make it the busy streets of the night life and when I did make it there I caught a glimpse of her shinning hair in the darkened park.

I walked over slowly, dodging all the drunken people.

"Well you could have at least waited for me. So what we going to do?"

"I think you should go for your sister." She said edging out of the bushes.

"Hey there is no way I'm going to stick a bit of wood through my sister's heart. What if we get him first then maybe your curse will be lifted to?"

She laughed.

"That will not happen young one, you watch too many movies."

"yeah how is that, you wake up after hundreds of years and now you know all about our time, like movies, night life and even our language."

She seemed surprised by my question.

"I don't know exactly maybe being a vampire gave me quick knowledge on things."

I just nodded my head.

"There he is." She pointed running into a dark alley where my sister and Theon lead a young girl.

Deep down I knew it was to turn her, Theon had said that he would do everything he could to bring back his race. I ran across the road and disappeared into the shadows with Ember.

"Let go of that girl now Theon!" she growled.

"Ah you found me my beautiful Ember."

My sister didn't seem too happy on the beautiful part which made me feel angry to.

"Hallie come home please."

She laughed at me.

"Now why would I want to do that brother? You should join us, I'm telling you, and life like this is amazing. You see the world in new perspective, it really is amazing." She smiled circling around me.

"I see you have a new toy to play with Theon and this new girl would be your next?"

"You learn quickly my princess."

"I am not your princess and I never will be."

Theon, Ember and Hallie both stiffened up which meant danger towards them.

Nothing was in sight and no sound travelled the air.

"What is that?" Hallie asked moving towards the exit of the alley.

No one said of did anything until the person moved quicker than anything behind Hallie and pierced something in her back that travelled all the way through her body until it came through the front of her.

"NO!" I screamed running towards the person.

It was a man and he pulled the sword from Hallie and knocked me out with the handle. Everything went black after that.

"Keaton" the voice sang.

I felt my forehead being dabbed with a cold flannel.

"I think he's coming around, did you have to hit him so hard?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Ember and a strange man.

I sat up slowly and the pain shot right across my scull.

"Ow! Why did you hit me for?"

"Because you came after me after I-"

He had killed my sister before he knocked me out. I jumped on him and we fell to the floor. I hit him in the face twice before being dragged backwards by Ember.

"Who are you?!"

"I am a vampire hunter, my family have been hunting for generations and now there are only two left in excitants."

"So what you teamed up with a vampire to get rid of the worst one. So tell me hunter what you going to do with Ember when you kill him?"

"Why don't you ask her" he finished sitting in the arm chair sharpening a stake.

I looked at Ember who looked at ease lying on the bed.

"I have asked him to kill me after we kill Theon. It is bad me being in this world, it goes against gods rules."

"Don't me that crap about god, you don't need to be killed you're not the one killing people."

"See that were your wrong, you saw me that day in the bush with that man. Yes you remember because you checked his pulse and he was dead."

Ember walked to the boarded up window.

"I do not want to live this life Keaton, I want to rest, see my family again."

"Well this shits depressing, I'm away. It's been lovely helping you Ember and nice meeting you hunter, good luck with killing Theon."

Ember shot in front of the door and pushed me with full force that I flew across the room and hit against the wall.

"You are not going anywhere you go out there and you burn." She growled.

In fact thinking about it now, hitting the wall really didn't hurt.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I shouted standing up.

"She didn't do anything, Theon did it, when I knocked you out he flew me across the ally, stunned Ember and the bit you."

It was too much to take in; Theon had turned me after hunter had killed my sister.

"So what I'm now a blood sucking demon now?"

"That would be a yes, so you can see how you can't go outside until you have fed, which Ember will help you with when the sun sets."

"Well this puts a new perspective on things, but I don't feel hungry or anything like my sister did."

"That's because she fed you. Look we now have two vampires and me; we can wipe this guy out."

"Or right so when that happens you have to wipe out me and Ember to right. Well I don't really want to die." I yelled walking up to hunter.

"Well that's your choice; you help wipe him out then if you wish I can hunt you down after."

"Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Well that's settled then." He finished lying down on the bed.

I was so totally screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well this is just great, how do you expect us to find Theon with this guy with us? I'm sorry I just don't trust the man you know; never know when he might just think, oo might kill him while he's not watching; then bam sword in my chest." I complained doing all the actions as I went along.

Ember smiled at me and sat down on the edge of the chair in the shabby barn that we had broke into for cover from the sun.

"Don't worry so much, I will protect you when he feels the need to turn on us. Right now he is sleeping so you have nothing to worry about. How are you feeling?" she asked placing the palm of her hand on my cheek.

I found my feelings for her growing which can't be good considering she was choosing death after all this.

"Stronger is the first thing that comes to mind, oh and faster but I'm still not hungry like my sister always was." i replied removing her hand from my face.

"You will and when you do you will realise that our race ended is the only way." She ended walking away into the shadows.

We had been following Theon's trail for two days now and we were very close. Ember believed Theon had turned two more by this time but Theon was a lot more organized than she thought.

"I think now would be the time to set off, I don't think your man will burn much in this, do you?" hunter asked packing up all his gear.

Ember glided over to him and growled in his face. She sounded very angry at his remark.

"No I do not think that will be a good idea and you know it won't. Don't worry human you will have your moment so leave the comments out or I will kill you were you stand and I will find a new hunter!" she ended running out into the twilight.

I stood shocked as to what had just been said, maybe her feelings are mutual.

I laughed out loud at hunter as his face grew redder.

"Maybe you should be quiet next time."

"Be quiet vampire or I will take you both out now."

"Yeah considering she has ran faster than lightening away from you. Maybe me and you should have it out here and now." I taunted moving closer to him.

He turned to me and pulled out his favourite weapon (the sword).

"Fine by me"

He swung his sword to cut up my chest but I was faster than him and I moved so that I was placed behind him with his own sword at his throat.

"You don't realise what I would give to finish you off right now but as it goes, we need you so I will let go and give you your sword and you will walk away." And I did just that.

We had been walking for quite some time now and the trail was becoming stronger which meant we were closer. And by the smell of the trail there was way more than any two new ones.

Ember stopped fast and placed her hand on my chest.

"In there. A mother with her two children, they're teasing the mother, we must stop them now." Ember said not breaking eye contact with the house.

"How many are there Ember, I'm not running in there with no knowledge of their numbers." Hunter asked walking in front of her.

She looked deep in his eyes, which I guessed was her trying to decide whether she should tell him the truth or not.

She chose truth. "Four, not including Theon, You think you could take out at least two?" she asked.

He nodded and disappeared around the side of the house. I ran in the opposite direction and to the left of the house. There I perched myself on the railings of the side wooded patio. I peered through the window only to find Theon feeding on the children's mother. That I would not stand for. I threw myself through the window and grabbed his face from the women. As I turned to find hunter, a hand flew to my face and sent me flying across the room. I stood fast and looked my attacker in the eyes. It was a small male with red hair and very black eyes. Body build was alright for a man his size.

I ran up to him and grabbed him to the floor; we struggled for a bit as my hand searched the floor for the stake that was in my coat pocket. When I finally found it, the man was nearly free but not that free as I shoved the stake into his heart.

I moved from his limped body as quickly as I could as another vampire flew over the top of me crashing into Theon. I looked over from where the vampire came from and Ember stood up looking bloodied and excited. Her eyes gleamed with the violence with the smell of blood mixed.

Theon moved fast so he was stood facing Ember in what could only be described as a fight to the death.

"This time Theon you die and it is for my father and my mother." She yelled before running up to him.

I looked over to Hunter, who was just finishing off the last vampire and getting the poor family out of the building.

When I turned back to Ember; she was already fighting Theon and she was winning by the look of things. Her strength had been growing for days but I just didn't realise how much.

Theon didn't stand a chance, not this time and it wasn't until he screamed so loud that glass could of shattered that I noticed that Ember had done it. She had killed the one vampire we had been trying to kill for however long it had been.

His body fell to the ground with a loud thud and stayed there motionless.

Ember stood not moving. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder but as I did that she fell backwards into my arms. Theon had got her to but not so deep that it would kill her instantly.

I sat back with her lying weakly in my arms.

"Should I pull it out?" I asked her.

"No you I want you to push it in. Its over Keaton I will not change my mind no matter what the new circumstances are."

I felt hunter's presence near and I knew he had come to finish her off.

"What are the new circumstances?" I asked looking into her weak eyes.

"I think you no fine well what they are. Now push it in Keaton and if you had any of your soul left you would let Hunter do the same to you." she said holding my eyes with hers.

Hunter was closing in on me and I didn't like it. I could feel instinct kicking in, maybe the bad part of me, and the part that Ember hated in Theon. But I couldn't help it, I was losing the girl that I had come to like and a common enemy wanted her dead. So I scooped her up in my arms and turned to him.

"there is no way you are going to kill us, we may be the last vampires on the planet but we are the good ones and we have every right to live then you humans do." shouted moving slowly backwards away from hunter.

"No matter where you run Keaton I will find you as well as the other hunters the still live to keep you mythical things off this planet."

I was beginning to get confused. I looked down at Ember and I knew that she knew what I had got confused about.

"Yes Keaton there are more than just vampires out there and we are the only two left of our kind that is why there is only one hunter on us. We are a weak race and we should just end here and now."

Anger began to rise inside me. No way was I going to be the last vampire not until my death.

"Sorry to disappoint you hunter but you will have to live up to your name because I refuse to die." I ended as I turned and ran into the darkness with Ember in my arms.

This was no way the end of the vampires and I intended on showing the world just that.

**Authors note: sorry it took me so long to update this but I got writers block and have only just now recovered my brain. Hope you like it and please review so I know if I need to carry on. Thank you for all you who have reviewed. This chapter is for you lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

"You will do as I say Keaton; I do not want this life!" Ember shouted sitting up in the chair I had placed her in.

"No I will not kill you; I like you to much to do it." I replied placing my hands on either side of the chair to stare down into her eyes.

"You cannot let your feelings for me cloud what is to happen here, I will not take things of these humans it's just not fair. My life was took away from me by a deranged man. You can live your immortal life if you will but you will just be like him, a monster." She said looking away from me quickly.

"So this will never be then, you will never love me?"

"No I wont, I can do no such thing in this body, now release my soul from this demon Keaton." She asked for the last time.

But I just walked away from her; I could feel the evil building up in me and I couldn't stop it, right now I would gladly push the blade into her heart.

"Fine goodbye Keaton" she yelled after me, I turned to look at her as she pushed the blade the rest of the way.

I felt a tear well up but it disappeared as soon as it formed, no longer would I have someone judging my every move and now it was Hunter that I was going to be taking down but right now it was one of the other mythical creatures I had to get my hands on, maybe they would team up and help take out a few of the enemies as well. So I ran into the newly born night to begin my quest.

Days passed and I had found nothing but different smells in blood until I picked up on a scent I had never actually smelt yet. I ran off to investigate it which took me half an hour to run to. This creature was fast nearly as fast as me; I didn't want to disturb it if I happen to spot it.

I walked slowly and as quietly as I could through the dark woods and that's when I spotted her. A girl short cropped hair leant over a dead animal and she was, well she was wearing nothing. I stood on a branch and it snap, she turned around quickly and stared me in the eyes.

Then she growled at me in a wolf like way.

"What do you want vampire?"

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked moving slowly towards her.

"I can smell it on you and I swear if you come closer I will take your head off your shoulders." She growled moving slowly back.

I stood still but I didn't leave, I didn't find myself threatened by this girl but confused.

"Why can I smell vampire on you, I thought you would some other creature"

"I am half vampire and half wolf, now leave I have no interest in you." she warned moving back even further.

I didn't want to leave I wanted to get her on my side so moved closer to her pushing her boundaries.

"You were warned boy1" she yelled before her body began jerking and changing shape. A few moments later she was a wolf and a big one to.

"Listen to me, are you not sick of those men and women hunting us down not letting us live the way we were created to live? Help me banish of them and I will leave you alone" I asked moving closer making sure she knew that I would not harm her.

She growled at me a few times and then she changed back to her human form.

"What a speech but your only a young vampire you haven't even had the first bite of this life so what would you know?" she asked moving colder to me.

"I am the last of this kind-my kind and I want them dead as I don't want this life to end, now will you help me?" I asked again.

She stood debating for a few moments then replied, "I will help you but when this is over we go our separate ways and you don't try and find me afterwards." It was a question and statement.

"That will not be a problem, now can you run and find some clothes please, I'm staying at this address, come to me when you are done." I finished running off to the place I had borrowed off some humans. Obviously they didn't know I was staying in there home but they had gone away so what would it matter.

Sunrise was beginning to rise and I was feeling too weak to be walking around in it today. So I lay in the double bed in the master's room and rested my eyes.

My eyes shot open as I heard fast footsteps run up the stairs, I quickly got out of bed and stood in front of the door ready to pounce on the intruder. But she was fast, so fast that she had me pinned against the wall in seconds and her fangs sank into my neck. Why was she doing this, I thought we had a deal. I had to react before she killed me so I pulled her head back so her fangs slid out and I pushed her backwards. Then I was ready to attack her right back.

"Wait! I don't trust you so if a drink your blood I can feel your emotions. Think of it as insurance on my life, when we part the bond will break after a certain amount of time and distance is made." She quickly said before I ripped her head from her shoulders.

I supposed what she said made sense and I didn't feel the need to take blood I don't think she would attack me.

"fine but next time ask me or I won't be so hesitant next time.""Now I found a band of hunters and hours run out of this town and I say we take them out first and let the rest of those bastards know that we are coming." I finished running out of the house to find some human to feed off, then it was off to the hunters.


	7. Chapter 7

"I will let you live mortal, but only so you can warn your people that we are coming." Keaton said to the hunter who was tied to a chair.

"What" he laughed nervously "a vampire and his pet dog?"

"Her name is Selena and she doesn't take to kindly to being called a pet." Keaton taunted.

Selena began growling angrily no way was she going to follow Keaton's order this time. She launched herself at the human to break his neck but Keaton jumped in her way and grabbed her top and bottom jaw.

"Do not dare Selene we need him"

He let her go and she ran into the dark.

"How long do you think she's going to listen to you vampire?" he said "she is a whole different freak to you, what's stopping her from taking a bite right out of you" he exclaimed.

"The fact that she's half vampire" he smirked.

"NO!" shrieked Selene running through the door to push Keaton against the wall.

The hunter in the chair began to laugh uncontrollable. He even tried his best to get the binds loose.

"We've been looking for you half breed, you've been bad." He laughed again finally getting free of his ropes.

Selene's eyes angrily bored into Keaton's, her breathing increased and her body began to shake.

"Kill-him-"she ordered fiercely.

She fell to the floor and her body began jerking even more. Keaton didn't know what was happening to her or what was happening in general but he knew he had to kill the hunter as he was standing now.

"Back off vampire, she needs to be killed!"

Keaton didn't listen to what he had to say and launched himself at the hunter.

They went down fast and hard. Hunter began fighting back but he wasn't as strong or as fast as Keaton. Keaton kept trying to get to the hunters neck but he was good at defending himself. So Keaton picked the hunter up by the scruff of his neck and flew him across the room, stunning him as he hit the wall with such a bang. His body hit the floor clumsily as his consciousness came and went. Keaton took his chance and broke the man's neck, with a quick snap it was all over.

He turned fast to look upon a fear stricken Selene lying still in a pile on the floor.

"You gunna tell me what all this was about?" he questioned bending down to lay his cold hand on her sweating brow. Her body buckled a few times and then she finally relaxed into his body.

"Five years ago the hunters ran into some scientists who knew about our kind" she began sitting up against the wall "I was dying in the middle of the road when my drunken boyfriend crashed into a post. I wasn't wearing a seat belt so I went straight through the window." She took a heavy breath "anyway this weird man picked me up in a flash and took me to this underground secret place, then men in white coats began injecting me with this red liquid and after a couple of minutes my body began healing, but within a few minutes of that red stuff working a huge wolf bit my shoulder." She explained showing Keaton her shoulder were in a bright red scar, tooth marks lay. "After a couple of days my senses were so much sharper and the littlest thing moved and I was on it, I even killed two of three men. But on my first full moon I turned into the wolf and I broke out of my cage and found the night. That's when the hunters found me. They killed the men who did this to me and promised to relive me of this curse. But they didn't, they tried to kill me, so I ran off and they've hunted me ever since." She ended taking a deep breath.

So much had been happening to Keaton that he never thought there would be something more valuable in the world than a last vampire.

"Don't worry Selene we will kill them all so they can't hurt you anymore." He soothed whilst stroking her face "now come the sun will be rising soon and we need to rest somewhere else for the hunters will be here soon."

He could see her struggling to get up so he picked her up in his arms and ran with her to s new place to stay.

**A/N: sorry it's a short one but need to get her past out he way, promise the next one will be long. Please review to tell me how I'm doing.**


End file.
